


It's Too Much But I Like it

by bruisergirl



Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Group Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Wood, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Romance, Slice of Life, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cameos from jae and hyuna, fairy godmother kim hyuna, help him, matthew is in deep, my mission is to populate the kard tag, yes i tagged every pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisergirl/pseuds/bruisergirl
Summary: They teased and bullied, they held hands and gave back hugs and chaste cheek and forehead kisses. The boys scooped up and carried the girls, and somewhere along the line Taehyung started to get carried, too. They compliment each other constantly, in a way that had surpassed what’s normal for even best friends to do. Matthew had dreamed of debuting for years, but he could never anticipate how training with a group of people can make that group close as family.Well, maybe not family. Something closer to lovers, if BM dares to think that way.Is it fucked up, how badly he wants to think that way?





	1. Too Much

It wasn't acknowledged. None of them had ever called it by what it was. Nobody said anything when the line was crossed, because if you don't say anything about it then it wasn't there, right?

That's not quite true, is it.

They’d flirted constantly for weeks. Months, actually. All four of them, equally, with each other. At the beginning it couldn't really be called flirting, but things changed. He wasn't sure when it became something different, but sometime along this whirlwind journey that was KARD’s creation and debut, the four of them stopped tiptoeing around the rules of what they could and couldn't do and began to test the boundaries. Soon enough those boundaries were forgotton entirely, thrown into a corner to gather dust.

They teased and bullied, they held hands and gave back hugs and chaste cheek and forehead kisses. The boys scooped up and carried the girls, and somewhere along the line Taehyung started to get carried, too. They complimented each other constantly, in a way that had surpassed what’s normal for even best friends to do. Matthew had dreamed of debuting for years, but he could never anticipate how training with a group of people can make that group close as family.

Well, maybe not family. Something closer to lovers, if BM dares to think that way.

Is it fucked up, how badly he wants to think that way?

 

It’s hot in Seoul, almost unbearably so. Even in LA it rarely got this hot. The city holds it’s huge breath, waiting for cool rain to penetrate the suffocating heat and soak into the ground, making the pavement steam. Everyone with any sense is out, headed towards to beach or just towards the river, or holed up in air conditioned cafes with an iced drink. But even so, four young adults cram themselves into a tiny apartment, with all the windows open and at least 5 fans going to make up for the shitty AC unit.

Matthew takes up a whole couch with his height, sprawled over the cushions in only a tank top, shorts, and the sweat on the back of his neck. He’s got one earbud in, playing one of his chiller playlists mindlessly, and his eyes half closed to peer at each of the other three in turn.

Farthest away is Somin, sitting atop the cool marble of the countertop in shorts and a T-shirt, her hair in a loose ponytail. Her legs swing, her back hunched over to look at her instagram feed, no thought paid to her appearance. BM thinks she looks better now than in her stage outfits and makeup.

Jiwoo is laying down, tucked in a corner of the sofa opposite him. She’s wearing a long shirt as a dress and has her eyes closed, her chest rising softly. She looks seemingly asleep, until she reaches out and grabs her iced coffee from the table and wraps her lips around the straw, eyes still closed.

Closest to him is Taehyung, or J.Seph, sitting on the floor at the foot of the couch. His eyes are fixed on the TV where he’s playing Overwatch with the sound off. He’s not wearing a shirt, just sweatpants and a damp kitchen towel slung over his shoulders to keep cool. Every so often a drop of water rolls down the lean muscle of his back, and BM has to physically stop himself from licking them up. 

The round ends and Taehyung tosses away the controller, evidently bored. He takes gulps from his water bottle, and BM can’t seem to take his eyes off of his throat as he swallows. He shivers despite the heat, jerking his head to the side to suppress it. Taehyung turns his attention on the other boy.

“You’re all pink, Matthew,” he frowns, examining him. “Are you sick?”

“Nah, it’s just hot,” he lies. The other boy frowns, dissatisfied with his answer. Taehyung pulls the towel from his neck and splashes the water bottle over it, shuffling over to Matthew on his knees. He reaches out and dabs at his face and shoulders with the towel, but his ears only flush further. The proximity between the two of them is both thrilling and stifling in the heat.

Matthew leans towards him involuntarily and Taehyung only holds his gaze. They keep eye contact, kind of like a staring contest but hotter and more intense. J.Seph's hair is damp with sweat, and Matthew  _really_ wants to run his finger's through it. Before he can move, the older boy hooks the towel around Matthew’s neck and stands up, walking towards the kitchen like nothing happened. Matthew feels a bit shell-shocked, even more so when he glances towards Jiwoo to find her smirking. She winks like she knows something he doesn't, then closes her eyes again, looking for all the world like she never saw a thing. 

Taehyung strolls over to the kitchen, taking the opportunity to sidle up to Somin, planting his hands on the cool counter on either side of her hips, tilting his head to be at her eye level. She takes a minute to keep him waiting before she sets down the phone. She scans the man in front of her, way too far into her personal space. His chest gleams with dampness from the towel and his pants are sitting low on his hips, but Somin adopts an expression of disinterest. 

“Put a shirt on, oppa,” is her response. Jiwoo snorts.

Taehyung pouts exaggeratedly, spreading his arms wide. “Aw, Somin, I know I’m not like Matthew, but it’s still nice, right?” Somin rolls her eyes, but grins in spite of herself.

“Jiwoo, you like it?” He rounds on the other girl, gesturing at his tanned bare torso, still pouting. Jiwoo covers her mouth when she laughs, but nods shamelessly, her eyes crinkling.

“Matthew, you like it too, right?” He turns to him. 

“You know it, bro, of course I do.” Taehyung winks rogueishly as he turns back to Somin.

She doesn’t say anything, still sitting on the counter as J.Seph crowds her. There's a moment that feels like minutes while they wait for her response. She runs one finger down his chest and over the slight bulge of his abs. The intimate, charged gesture has BM shifting nervously, wishing he was Taehyung. Or maybe he wishes he was Somin? Jiwoo watches just as carefully, and it’s like all four of them hold their breath.

Here they are again, testing the boundaries. Being cautiously daring with each other, waiting for a reaction, for someone else to make the next move.

“Yes, I like it,” Is Somin’s reply. She gently pushes him away so she can hop off the counter, her hip brushing his when she moves past him to sit with Jiwoo. Taehyung flops on the floor of the living room, looking about as wrecked as Matthew feels.

Jiwoo finally puts her phone down. “Let’s go out tonight, I want to eat seafood.”

 

And so after a few more hours of napping and mindless phone scrolling, the four of them meet outside the door of the girls’ dorm, wearing dark clothes and sunglasses. Because Jiwoo asked.

They go to the seafood place near their building, and the hostess leads them to their usual table. They order bowls of jjampong and sushi with soju, and leave feeling tipsy and warm, using each other for support to walk home.

Back in BM and Taehyung’s dorm, they crack open several more beers. When BM strolls to the sofa and collapses, the girls follow, tucking their bodies under his arms on either side of him. Taehyung sets down his beer and somehow squeezes in on Jiwoo’s other side, his arm resting on the top of the couch, his hand close enough to brush the back of Matthew’s neck. He feels like a bottle of champagne all shook up, bubbles of nerves and excitement filling him, threatening to spill out. He sips his beer to calm his nerves, the taste reminding him of college. Back at school in LA, he’d been with a lot of girls, some he’d genuinely cared for and some he didn’t. They didn’t care either, and that was okay. He hasn’t dated since he moved to Seoul, nothing more than the once-in-a-blue-moon drunken hookup.

With a cheesy drama on their TV and Taehyung talking mindlessly, the girls laughing, he can admit to himself what’s been in the back of his mind constantly for close to a year. He’s never felt this way before, and it kind of scares him shitless.

Jiwoo is the first to fall asleep, her head resting on BM’s chest and her soft blonde hair falling over her face. Matthew lifts her up as gently as he can and carries her to the bedroom, depositing her softly on his bed. Somin grabs Taehyung and his hands and pulls them into the bedroom, refusing to let them sleep in the living room. She hugs both of them good night and crawls into BM’s bed with Jiwoo, pulling the sheets up to envelop them both. In her sleep, Jiwoo shifts to face Somin, burrowing her head under Somin’s chin. He wonders how often the two of them sleep in the same bed.

The two boys are left to sleep together in Taehyung’s bed. Matthew is big, and Taehyung is by no means small, and it’s a tight fit in the single bed. They both have to turn on their sides to fit, turned towards each other with their knees touching.

The only light in the bedroom is the dull bluish glow coming through the gaps in the blinds, and the only sound is the soft breathing of three others. Matthew lays awake, caught up in the way Taehyung looks when he’s sleeping. He’s once again not wearing a shirt, neither of them are, just pajama pants, and the light falls in a stripe from his bare shoulder across his forehead, making his dark hair look purple. His cheek is squished against the pillow and it forms his lips into a funny shape. While Matthew is observing his eyelashes, they flutter open.

He thought J.Seph would be weirded out by BM staring at him while he sleeps, but he just blinks softly at him, rubbing his eyes with his fist like a kid.

“Goodnight,” he whispers. Matthew’s smile is goofy, embarrassed at being caught, but the other boy returns it, falling asleep again in less than a minute.

Matthew closes his eyes.

 

As soon as he wakes up, he knows he’s made a mistake.

Dull sunlight and the noise of the city filters through the window, Jiwoo and Somin are sound asleep in the other bed, and Matthew’s dick is painfully hard. The worst part (or maybe the best part) is that Taehyung is stuck to him like his life depends on it. He's got one arm thrown over his broad chest, and one of his legs between Matthew’s, little BM pressing into the other boy’s hip.

It would be easy to move J.Seph off of him, the difficult part is moving him without waking him up.

He shifts experimentally, and has to screw his eyes shut to prevent from making noise. The combination of the pressure and the friction is too much, but it’s his only choice. He lays still for a minute, seeing if it would just go away, but that's not how these things work. Any other time, maybe, but right now his best friend is shirtless and on top of him with his hair all messed up.  _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

He attempts to move Taehyung’s arm off of his chest, but he seems to be move heavier while sleeping than awake, and Matthew’s not in the right position to be lifting things. He does his best to duck out, and he’s almost free when a small movement makes him freeze, Taehyung’s eyes snapping open. Matthew is frozen in fear as the other boy blinks sleepily, inches from his face.

Matthew’s known Taehyung long enough to be able to read his facial expressions accurately, so he knows exactly when he realizes Matthew’s morning wood is poking hard into his hip.

“Matthew-” Taehyung’s eyes are wide. Matthew can't take it, if he stays in this bed with their bare skin touching and Taehyung's lips way too close to him, he's going to explode. 

“I’m sorry, I’m going,” He rushes. He throws the arm bracketing his chest off and springs from the bed, hurrying towards the bathroom. Taehyung gapes at him, mouth open like he was going to say something.

In the bathroom he leans over the counter, one hand braced on the edge of the sink and the other palming himself over his thin pajama pants. It feels rediculously good, just one touch has precum beading at the tip. His hips cant into his palm, and he can't remember a time where he felt this needy.

He can’t stay in here forever without suspician, so he turns on the shower and strips down, stepping in even as it warms up. The water is too cold, beating down on his back but it cools the rest of his body down. The same can’t be said for his cock, rock hard and twitching so it smacks against his abs. He  wastes no time in grabbing at himself, wrapping his fingers around it and spreading the precum over the sensitive head. Digging his thumb into the slit makes his mouth drop open, squeezeing the base has him gasping, and rubbing at the sensitive spot at the crown sets off firecrackers sparking in his stomach from how good it feels.

He fists his cock desperately, his head falling back against the wall. All he can see in his mind’s eye is J.Seph, lean and flexible as a jungle cat. Except now Somin and Jiwoo are there too, wearing the undeniably sexy, mysterious smirks they both possess in different ways. All three of them so seemingly unattainable but so close to him, his Ace and his Jokers. He recalls so many moments spent together all building up to how he feels about them, sweaty nights spent messing around in the practice room, flirting playfully where nobody can see them, the casual skinship they’ve gotten so used to after being together for a while. Hundreds of times they’ve touched him without much meaning, now all he can imagine is their hands on him, their _mouths_ on him. What might their capable bodies be able to do in a different setting, outside the practice room?

With his eyes closed shut he can clearly see three others jammed into the shower, pressed close together. Taehyung behind him, head tilted up to whisper in his ear, keeping his hips held steady. Somin towards the left, her hands on his chest while her pretty lips move along his neck, leaving light love bites the way he likes. Jiwoo towards his right, her hand wrapped around his cock. Jiwoo’s hand is so small that her fingers would only barely touch. Nothing at all like Matthew’s own fist, but just the thought of something like that, a fantasy he’d never dared put to use like this has him bucking up into his grip, wishing Taehyung was really there to keep him in check. 

He wants to know the kind of things they would say to him, simultaniously praising and teasing the same way they normally do. J.Seph's low voice, purring from under his ear,  _"You're doing so well Matthew-ah, you look so good like this."_ Somin murmering softly,  _"Does that make you feel good, oppa? You like having us like this?"_ He's biting out frantic, quiet 'yeah's', nodding like an idiot. Fuck, he's selfish.

At this rate it’s impossible to keep quiet, and he’s forced to bite down on his fist to stifle his moans, hoping that the dorm’s thin walls and the sound of the water will keep the others from hearing. Not that Taehyung doesn’t probably already know exactly what he’s doing. Even that can’t distract him from how fucking good it feels to let himself imagine them like this.

He doesn’t last more than a few minutes, only a bit longer than the time he lost his virginity. One fist attempting to muffle his long, loud moans and the other on his cock, his orgasm hits him like a punch to the gut, in the best way. His hips shake with the intensity of it, white spilling over his knuckles and shooting up his torso.

As he comes back down from his high, there’s not much else he can do but stand there under the hot water and try to regain consciousness, stroking himself gently back to softness.

He washes at top speed to avoid wasting hot water, and as soon as he’s shutting it off and wrapping a towel around his waist someone hammers on the door.

“Are you done?” It’s Jiwoo.

“With what?” He panics.

“Uh, your shower? I have to brush my teeth, oppa!”

He opens the door to find Jiwoo in her pajamas, messy hair and all. When Matthew carried her to his bed last night she was still wearing the shorts and top she wore to the restaurant, so she must have gotten up in the night to change and then came back. When she brushes past him, Matthew thinks he must be imagining her subtle looks at his nearly-naked body.

They stand next to each other in front of the fogged up mirror to brush their teeth, Matthew holding onto his towel to keep it secure. After brushing thoroughly, Jiwoo frowns at him.

“You didn’t dry your hair, you’re getting the floor wet,” she says disapprovingly, but when Matthew reaches for the towel and starts abusing his hair with it, Jiwoo clicks her tongue at him.

“Let me do it,” she insists, motioning for him to sit on the edge of the tub. He doesn’t dare turn her down. She grabs a different, smaller towel and a handful of hair products from the cabinet.

“It’s microfiber,” she explains, beginning to gently fluff his hair dry. “It’s better for your hair.” Once she’s done drying his hair she combs out his hair, detangling knots with expertise.

She grabs each of the bottles one by one, reading the labels, a couple of times asking him to translate the English. After some inner debate, she decides on a shiny purple bottle, emptying some of the stuff into her palm.

“Smell?” she holds out her hand for him to sniff. It smells fresh, clean, a little feminine, but it smells like Jiwoo.

“I like it,” he admits, and Jiwoo rewards him with a smile as he looks up at her, making something in his stomach flutter.

“This is treatment for bleached hair, keeps it soft and strong.” She nudges his shoulder playfully. “Like you.”

“You think I’m soft?” He laughs.

“You _are_ soft, Kim Matthew. Like a bodybuilder plushie. Tilt your head down.” She carefully rubs the cream into his hair, starting from just beyond his roots through the tips, it’s so relaxing he almost wants to fall asleep once again. He almost feels a bit guilty knowing that he just got off to the thought of her, the way she’s caring for him like this.

“Thank you for taking me to bed last night,” she says, snapping Matthew out of his stupor.

“Yeah, sure. It’s okay that it was in our room?” He worries.

Jiwoo shakes her head. “It’s really no big deal. We’ve slept in the same room a lot, just not in a bedroom. It’s not so different.”

Matthew nods in understanding. He likes having time with Jiwoo like this. He’s normally loud and excitable while Jiwoo is calm and level-headed, it’s nice to mirror her for a bit.

When she’s done with his hair it’s clean and soft, flopping over his forehead unstyled. He thinks she’s done but she motions for him to stand up in front of the sink and she hops up on the counter. Jiwoo takes out one of those rotating cleansing brush things with a silicone head, turns on the warm water in the sink and starts to gently exfoliate his face and neck with a foam cleanser. This lasts for about a minute, he wants to keep his eyes open so he can watch sleepy Jiwoo focused on pampering him, but the water and cleanser sting his eyes. Once she dabs everything off with a damp towel she holds up three glass bottles.

“Toner, essence, serum,” she lists, tapping each of the expensive-looking bottles. She gently pats the formulas into the skin of his face and neck, her small hands pressing carefully. The last is a little tub of eye cream, she takes some and warms it on the back of her hand before using one finger to spread it over the delicate skin around his eyes.

When she’s finished, Matthew feels her thumb rubbing on his jaw and his eyes flutter open. She hasn’t even brushed her hair yet but she looks pretty, gentle.

“You should shave soon,” she decides, removing her hand from his face. His skin feels cool in the absence of her touch, as well as the many products settling into his skin.

“I will,” he promises. “Thanks Jiwoo, it was nice.”

She nods. “If you want I can take you out and help you shop for some of this stuff?”

Another boy would’ve brushed her off, even he might’ve if Jiwoo wasn’t Jiwoo, but he nods at her and she beams.

Taehyung is waiting for him outside on the couch with two plates of veggie egg toast with rice, watching TV. Matthew sits down and he hands over the bigger plate.

“You good?” J.Seph asks, flicking through the channels to find something worth watching.

Matthew nods, not meeting his eyes. “Yeah, I’m good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fic title is from too much by loco and dean, which is a great song that I listened to throughout writing this chapter. i hope you like so far! more to come


	2. Shut Up and Groove

June melts into July like a popsicle eaten outside, and for a whole week they’re in limbo. Since the ‘incident’, Matthew willfully takes it slow, doesn’t initiate anything. No lingering touches, no eye catching, and when the others attempt, he brushes it off. He can’t let them get the wrong idea. They seem to be fine, maybe a little less amicable, but maybe that’s just the stress of practicing and working hard getting to them finally. 

It’s one of the cooler, more comfortable days when Somin proposes that they go get dinner and drinks together at the new place that opened up nearby, maybe do some karaoke after. All three of them look so excited, and Matthew has to force himself to ignore how let down they look when he tells them that he already has plans, quickly texting Jae to make plans. They haven’t done anything all together like this since last time they went out together, the night when Somin and Jiwoo slept in his bed. It’s too risky, for both him and them. 

 

“Dude, you realize how stupid this is,” is what Jae says when they meet at the cafe to get his boba. Both of them wear light t-shirts and sunglasses, and carry their skateboards under their arms. They immediately refer to English, not just because it’s convenient, but because there’s a smaller chance they’ll be overheard, even in the crowded shop.

Matthew groans. “I don’t know what else to do.” Jae shakes his head as he steps up to the counter to order two boba teas, size large. Banana for Jae, strawberry for Matthew. 

“So let me get this straight,” Jae sighs. “You’re hopelessly weak for all three of your members at the same time, and you’ve been avoiding them for a week because you and J.Seph slept in the same bed?”

“It’s not just that, Jae, certain  _ things _ happened that I couldn’t control, what if he thinks I’m weird?”

“Morning wood is natural, man, I’m sure he doesn’t think you’re weird. It happens all the time. You wouldn’t believe the amount of times Brian and I-”

“Yeah, anyway,” Matthew hurries. He’s not at all interested in whatever Jae and Brian have done. “I’m just scared of catching feelings, it could really fuck things up for us.”

Jae grabs the two cups of tea off the counter and looks him right in the eye when he hands it over. “It’s a little too late for that, don’t you think? You’ve already caught feelings.” 

Matthew’s stomach clenches, he knows Jae is right. He doesn’t answer as they step outside the shop, and he doesn’t say much until they arrive at the park. 

Yeouido Park is sunny, comfortably warm and breezy, and it’s a contrast to Matthew’s twisted up insides, but he perseveres. Little kids play in the fountains with floaties while their young parents sit on blankets, watching carefully. Groups of ahjummas perch on the edge to dip their tired feet in the water and gossip. Teenagers loiter in packs, doing nothing wrong but still earning wary looks from adults just with their presence. He’s reminded forcefully of his own high school days in Los Angeles, before he even knew Korean. He could never have seen it coming, what life had in store for him. A position in the most unconventional idol group in Korea, his Ace and his Jokers. 

Jae opens his backpack and spreads his blanket on the grass. He flops down with his guitar, strumming thoughtfully while Matthew distracts himself with his skateboard. 

“You wouldn’t be the only one dating within your group,” Jae points out. Matthew groans at the word  _ dating.  _ He can’t even entertain that thought. 

“Everyone in my company knows that Jinyoung and Jaebum have been together for years. Nayeon and Momo got together as soon as their dating ban expired, she told me herself. I don’t know if you’ve ever met Gfriend members, but Yerin and Sinb are a couple.” 

Matthew looks at him sideways. “Those are all just 2 people, though. I don’t see how you could really believe in 4 people.”

Jae shrugs. “I’m like 90% sure Triple H had a thing.”

Matthew barks out a laugh, and Jae frowns.

“Listen, Matt, this isn’t you. What does it matter if there’s four of you?” he sighs.

Matthew attempts a trickier move on his skateboard, but he fails and trips, almost falling on his ass. Jae watches him pityingly, and he almost can’t stand it.

“I just feel like it’s impossible. Everyone’s watching us so carefully since we’re co-ed, it’s like they expect us to get together. If we’re found out we’ll fail.” Jae makes a hand motion like,  _ keep going,  _ so he presses on.

“I’m their leader, I can’t do that to them. Taehyung and I trained together for ages before we could debut. Jiwoo never thought she would get to. Somin literally debuted three times.” He shakes his head to clear his thoughts. “We’re so blessed to have been doing so well, I’m scared I’ll fuck it up.”

Jae pats him on his back. “Heavy stuff.” 

They sit in thoughtful silence for a minute to let Matthew stew. He looks out over the river and thinks about how much he misses his members.

“Listen, Matt. If anyone can pull it off, it’s you guys,” Jae tells him. 

 

For the next few days, he can’t get Jae’s words out of his head. Taehyung, Jiwoo, and Somin came home late that night, and it was strange for Matthew to hear them being drunk and having fun without him. As soon as he hears them crash in, he abandons his laptop and immediately vaults into bed to pretend to sleep. 

He spends the next hour trying to ignore their too-loud whispers and shushing, because he knows that they attempting to keep quiet for his sake, even though he’s been sort of a dick. And it kind of breaks his heart. 

 

On the tenth consecutive day of Matthew avoiding his members, Taehyung corners him. 

It’s nighttime, and the absense of the loud music they’ve been playing for the past few hours echoes in his ears. It’s hot and humid in the practice room, enough to make the mirrors fog at their edges. While Somin and Jiwoo step out to grab more cold water and some food, Matthew sits against the mirror to breath. Taehyung had been practicing still, dancing even without the music, but now he comes to sit next to him on the floor. 

Normally after practicing Matthew feels loose, limber, but the proximity between him and the other boy has his chest clenching with nerves. There’s some sort of force occupying the space between their shoulders, something like magnetism. Except he can’t figure out whether its attracting or repelling. 

“Look Matthew, I don’t know what’s going on with you lately, but you’re not yourself.” Taehyung’s tone is calm, but Matthew feels cornered, even with him just sitting right next to him. 

“You know you can trust us with anything, right?” Taehyung looks at him, drawing Matthew’s eyes to look into his. He looks tired, but determined. It takes him back to five years spent with him, spending all their time practicing and dreaming of their future.

“Yeah, I know,” he croaks, suddenly overwhelmed with feeling. Of course he knows. It makes his heart hurt that J.Seph even feels like he needs to remind him. The problem is that it’s deeper than trust, deeper than friendship, the way he feels about them. If they found out, their friendships and their careers hang in the balance. 

Taehyung gently rests his hand on Matthew’s knee, and he freezes up entirely. His hand is warm and reassuring, but it sends Matthew’s stomach twisting into anxious coils to hold himself together. 

“Come out with us next time, yeah? We miss you.”

Matthew nods, and quickly excuses himself to go take a cold shower.

 

True to his word, on Friday night he dresses to go out and joins the group on the curb in front of their building, with a plan in mind to just be normal, for the sake of a fun night. He nobly hails a taxi, and all four of them squeeze in the back together, warm from the single soju shots they’d done before they’d left. Between the boys, Jiwoo and Somin chatter happily, no mind paid to Jiwoo’s pretty, smooth legs draped across the other girl’s lap to give Matthew his leg room. They’ve both got eyeliner and glitter smudged carefully over their eyelids, not quite as precise as when their makeup-artist does it, but Matthew somehow likes it better this way. They both wear short dresses that move with them, as well as show a great deal of skin. He’s conscious of his eyes dragging over Jiwoo’s collar to Somin’s shoulder, and when he tears his eyes away from the Jokers they land naturally on Taehyung. 

He’s not wearing any makeup, but his golden skin glows as brightly as the silver rings in his ears. His hair is pushed back flawlessly, and from this he knows that Somin must have done it for him, sat him down with gel and a comb and brushed upwards just so. He wears black jeans a tank top that’s more in line with something Matthew would wear, cut low in the neckline and arms to show the muscle in his chest. 

J.Seph catches his eye and before Matthew can look away he winks, beaming at him. Something constricts in his chest, and, remembering his plan, he beams back easily and throws his arm over the back of the seat to join Taehyung’s, bracketing the other two. 

It feels right, like a weight has been lifted. 

When they arrive the club is practically pulsing with light and music. The club is well known to be popular with celebrities, ulzzangs, CEO’s and the like; they worried they might not make it in, but the bouncer takes one look at Matthew and jerks his head to let them pass. 

Inside, they’re dazzled by sparkly clothing and jewelry, flashing lights and the sounds of clinking glasses mingling with thumping bass. As he looks around the club he recognizes a great deal of people, some he’s met before. A few exchange nods and short bows, but most keep to themselves, absorbed in drinking and dancing.

They’re heading to a small empty table when they hear a shout over the music. 

“Jeon Somin!” They wheel around. 

Several feet away, Kim Hyuna sits in all her glory, wearing a white faux-fur coat and high heeled boots that reach her thighs. Her pale blonde hair is loose and wavy, dyed rainbow by the multicolored lights. She looks like the most intimidating fallen angel in the world. 

Somin immediately heads towards her, the other three trailing behind.

“It’s so nice to see you here,” Hyuna smiles brightly, pulling Somin into a hug. 

“Hi, sunbaenim,” Taehyung greets, and the three of them bow respectfully. 

Hyuna waves them off. “Don’t worry about it,” she insists. “I’ll be your unnie and you’re my oppas,” she points out, bowing to the boys. 

“Aren’t you older?” Taehyung is confused. 

She shakes her head. “‘92.” The boys nod, a little shocked. 

“Come sit with us,” she invites, gesturing to the large section of couches around a low table laden with food and drinks. 

They follow her back to the table, where she introduces them to her entourage. They seem to be primarily dancers and other artists, all of them smiling and friendly, and Matthew can’t help but feel welcome. A waiter comes around to get their drink orders, and Hyuna insists on treating them, taking their orders as well as an additional round of shots. After the drinks, they dance. Hyuna takes Somin and Jiwoo’s hands and leads them into the dancefloor, and Taehyung and Matthew follow.

Dancing in a club is very different from dancing in a practice room or on a stage. There’s no rehearsal, no choreography, it’s all spontaneous. Through the writhing mass of bodies and flashing lights it’s hard to see them clearly but they sway with the beat, the melody running through their bodies like an electric current. Somin raises her hands over head and Matthew takes one, twirling her while Taehyung does the same to Jiwoo.  They crowd together, sharing space, their bodies bumping against each other nearly at all times. Matthew looks to their faces, smiling widely, eyes shining, they’re lost in it all.

Each song blends into the next one, all pounding bass. The thing Matthew likes about it is that it’s easy. So many people stress themselves out so much about dancing in public, but for Matthew dancing is as natural as breathing, and it’s much of the same for everyone around them. This club has a unique sort of energy, that both relaxes him and lights up every nerve in his body until he feels like he’s buzzing. Or maybe it’s the soju. He can’t believe his life, dancing and drinking in an exclusive club with his bandmates alongside superstars. The thought of it buoys him up until he feels like he’s floating. Somin beams at him, clasping hands in front with him, he spins her around so she faces away from him, her arms looped in front of her and they step to the left, to the right, a dance move that they’d practiced maybe 50 times together. 

After about an hour of dancing, Matthew steps away from the group and collapses on the couch at their table to catch his breath. Just after he orders another drink, Hyuna herself comes to join him.

“I’m glad I got to meet up with you all,” Hyuna beams. She’s been drinking even longer than they have, but her light grip on her glass is stable. Even the telltale flush on her cheeks is seemingly absent, but, BM would later realize, Hyuna isn’t the type to show her drunkenness in her body, she shows it with her honesty.

“Us too,” Matthew grins. The both of them sip water alongside their drinks, looking out at the dancefloor. From where they’re sitting they have a clear view of his members, still dancing. Somin is wearing Hyuna’s big white fur coat, and she plays with it as she dances. Hyuna follows his gaze, observant.

“You like her,” Hyuna says bluntly. It’s not really a question, she states it like she knows it for sure. Matthew looks at her sharply, and she shrugs. “It was obvious to me.”

Matthew turns to look back at Somin, dancing between the other two, her arm reaching behind her to hold on to the back of J.Seph’s neck, with her other arm around Jiwoo’s waist. He nods and Hyuna hums. 

“But it’s not just her, is it?” She says, with the air of someone who just solved a complicated riddle and feels a bit smug about it. 

“How did you know?” He peers at her. 

His sunbaenim laughs softly and takes a long sip of water. “You’re not the only one.” She says simply. He sighs and rubs his temples. Hyuna shakes his head at him, and passes him a shot. “Make the most of it Matthew oppa. Go have fun.”

 

It’s around 1 in the morning when Jiwoo puts her hand on his shoulder to pull him down to her height, shouting in his ear that she wants to go home, she’s sleepy. Hyuna’s designated driver agrees to drive them home, and they head out, forgetting to give her back her coat. 

At home, they order pizza and collapse in their living room. Jiwoo had seemed sleepy in the car, but suddenly she’s bouncing off the walls once they get home, heading to her room and emerging with bottles of wine she claims she’s been saving. Too buzzed to bother with delicate glasses they sit around the pizza on the rug, passing the bottle around. 

“What if we played truth or dare,” she laughs. “For like,” she makes a totally meaningless gesture with her hands, almost spilling the wine, “bonding.”

Somin, curled up on top of Hyuna’s coat like a cat, raises her hand like she’s in class. “I dare Taehyung oppa to lick the floor.” 

“That’s not how you play,” Taehyung whines, and Somin doesn’t fight it. “You have to ask ‘truth or dare.’” 

“Fine, truth or dare oppa.”

“Truth.”

She huffs like he insulted her. “Which group do you think is the prettiest?”

“K.A.R.D,” He replies immediately, totally straight faced. Somin shrieks in embarrassment.

“Matthew, truth or dare?”

“Truth.” 

“Were you hard that morning I slept in your bed?” He says bluntly.

Matthew shrugs, the wine making him shameless. “Yeah. Somin, truth or dare.” 

“Truth.” 

“Ughhhh, so boring,” Jiwoo groans. 

“Did you eat my chicken that I saved in the fridge last week?”

Somin laughs viciously. “Uh-huh!” She collapses in a giggling fit, and Taehyung takes the turn for her.

“Jiwoo, truth or dare?” He asks.

“Dare.”

“We’re boring you, yeah?”

“Yeeeeep.”

“Fine, then.” The look in his eyes is strange. “Kiss Somin.”

The atmosphere in the room immediately changes, as if someone flipped a switch. Somin’s giggling fades at once, and she moves to sit upright. It’s quiet as Jiwoo and Taehyung seem to have a silent face off. 

What separates Jiwoo from the rest of them is her determination. She’s adventurous, and competitive to a point. She’s always the first to try something crazy, whether it be skydiving or joining a co-ed idol group after just a few months of training. Matthew observes her narrowed eyes and the way she carefully sets down the wine and her slice of pizza, and he knows that she’ll do it. 

“How long?” she asks.

Taehyung smirks. “As long as you like.” 

Jiwoo shrugs, grinning. “Somin, alright?”

Somin slides towards her, looking a bit like a deer in the headlights. However, she doesn’t back down. She nods. “Alright.”

Jiwoo slides an arm around her waist and pulls her towards her, and the two of them fall together like it’s the most natural thing in the world. Somin’s eyes flutter closed as Jiwoo’s lips slide against hers, finding herself moving with her. It’s like the tide how they kiss, moving together gently, and when Jiwoo pulls back Somin follows her, forgetting to pull away as well.

“Ever kissed a girl, Somin-ah?” Jiwoo asks, a little smugly. 

Somin shakes her head, but then she herself loops an arm around Jiwoo and pushes her back onto the floor, seemingly not to be outdone. Jiwoo lets out a muffled noise of surprise against Somin’s lips, but her eyes fall closed when she slips her tongue into her mouth, sliding against her own. 

Matthew feels almost like he shouldn’t be watching, but they look so amazing like this he can’t seem to tear his eyes away. Jiwoo’s blonde hair makes a halo around her head on the floor, Somin’s falling to the side. The color swims high in their cheeks, and even their slightly smudged and faded makeup is pretty. They look like art, even the angle of Somin’s leg between Jiwoo’s knees is gorgeous. After what seems like hours, Somin sits up and tosses her hair away from her face. 

“Moving on,” she clears her throat. She’s as flushed as a strawberry, and Jiwoo sits up looking like she doesn’t know what hit her. She quickly shakes it off, as tough as ever. 

“Oppa,” she juts her chin in Taehyung’s direction, and then jerks her head towards Matthew. “Make it even.”

Something in Matthew’s head is setting of alarm bells, but his drunkenness only sends him careening into the unknown. He nods in agreement. Taehyung is less bold than Jiwoo. They’re both sitting on the floor against the couch, each with a hand braced on the floor. Matthew’s fingers tremble a bit as Taehyung leans closer and closer to him.

When their lips connect, he feels like he’s floating, so lightheaded he can barely comprehend it. The only thing there is Taehyung’s lips moving against his, softer than he expected, gentler than he wants. Matthew is so nervous he’s rooted to the spot, he doesn’t even know what to do. He’s afraid if he moves he might end up tearing Taehyung apart, but when he feels the other boys tongue breach his lips and run along the edge of his teeth, something clicks, and he knows how Somin felt. 

Before Matthew can deepen the kiss, Taehyung pulls away. 

“That was kinda hot,” he hears Somin murmur.

In his drunken haze, he knows they’ve finally done it. They’ve reached the point of no return. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for your encouragement and love <3 happy easter if you celebrate   
> chapter title is ofc from the song by heize and dean  
> this whole fic will be unbeta'd, by the way, so please be forgiving of my typos :') ily all


	3. Jagiya, Jagiya, How About we Call Each Other that Now?

On Sunday, something like 30 hours later, he’s picking up Hyuna’s white fur coat from the dry cleaners his stylist recommended. Holding the soft package in his arms, it’s weirdly like holding Somin, in the way that whenever he sees the flash of snowy white he remembers her wearing it. The coat moving around her hips when she dances, draped over her shoulders in the car ride home, underneath her on the floor as Jiwoo kisses her like a lover. He carries the package like it’s precious.

Kim Hyuna’s apartment is in the heart of Gangnam, one of the sort with an elevator and a doorman. At night he’s sure the windows glow prettily. The doorman eyes him until he pulls his mask under his chin, then escorts him into the elevator and up to her floor. He keeps his eyes on him from the end of the hallway until Matthew’s standing in front of what he hopes is the right door. He had Somin text him her address. He buzzes the doorbell.

He’s more than a little surprised that it’s actually Kim Hyuna who answers the door. He supposes he expected her to not be in, for a manager or someone to answer the door, but there she is in all her glory. She’s wearing a bathrobe over her silk pajamas and has her hair up.

“BM oppa,” she says in surprise.

“I brought you back your coat,” He says, a little sheepishly. Even though Hyuna is younger than him and more than a head shorter, she’s strangely intimidating.

“You’re lucky you caught me on an off day.” She smiles and takes the parcel, observing it. “You got it dry cleaned and everything, how sweet.” She looks pleased. “Come in.” She steps away from the door to let Matthew’s large frame pass.

Her place is nice, mostly white, with color splashed around the room in small doses and one of those really futuristic-looking fireplaces. One of the walls is just floor-to-ceiling windows, half blocked by heavy drapes. He follows her to her pretty, bright kitchen, and she motions for him to take a seat on a barstool, which he does.

“Coffee or tea?” She asks, expectantly standing by the machine.

“Um, coffee,” He responds. She laughs, rooting through a box.

“Good choice, I’m out of tea.”

He sits quietly, unexpectedly enjoying her company and the atmosphere. While Gangnam bustles outside the apartment is quiet and sunny, reminding him a bit of where he grew up in LA. Hyuna herself is a calming presence, he’s beginning to realize. She’s slowly becoming less intimidating, her confidence is more reassuring and steadying than frightening. He sees why Somin likes her so much.

“So BM oppa,” she starts, but he waves his hand to interrupt.

“Just Matthew is fine,” he says. She rewards him with a smile.

“Matthew oppa, how come your English is so good?”

“I grew up in the U.S. L.A, actually.” Hyuna hands him a steaming mug of coffee, and he bows his head gratefully. “My mom is Korean, and my dad is from Brazil. I didn’t learn Korean until a few years ago really.”

She’s silent for a minute, peering at him over her mug with her strangely sharp, feline eyes. She puts down the mug and rests her chin in her hand.

“There’s something you want to ask me,” she says in her way of asking a question without asking at all, like she already knows the answer.

BM clears his throat and fidgets a bit, holding his tongue. “Do you speak any English?”

Her eyes narrow a bit. “Some. That’s all?” She says in English. He knows exactly what she means, and he figures there’s nothing else for it. He squirms.

“When you said that i’m not the only one…” he begins. “...Triple H?”

He kind of expects her to hit him, but she sighs, almost fondly. “It’s always so funny to me that the rumor mill in this industry is just as wide as the fans’, with completely separate rumors.” Her smile is different, softer, and her eyes are far-away as she speaks. “Hwitaek and Hyojong are good men, and sometimes when you get close with a group of people, love doesn’t let you pick just one.” She sips her coffee thoughtfully. “We have a thing, you could say. I wouldn’t call it a relationship, but there’s feelings, and intimacy.”

BM nods in understanding, and she cocks her head to the side curiously.

“Are you scared?”

Matthew feels uncomfortable in his skin, because Hyuna was able to pick out his insecurity so easily.

Sensing Matthew’s discomfort, she reaches over and shoves his shoulder lightly. “Yah, it’s okay that you’re scared. Wouldn’t it be best to live your life with honesty?”

BM shakes his head, the pit of guilt growing low in his stomach. “I can’t be selfish. They’ve worked hard, I can’t ruin it for them.”

Hyuna rolls her eyes playfully, as if she finds him a little bit dumb. “What if they want the same thing you want, what about then? You’ll refuse them?” She laughs brightly. “I didn’t think anyone was that noble.”

He stares. “What makes you think they want that?” His heart pounds. “Do you know something, Kim Hyuna?”

His sunbae smiles ear to ear, looking very satisfied. “I’m good at reading people, maybe you noticed?”

 

When he comes home, J.Seph, Somin and Jiwoo are all sitting side by side on the couch, laughing at something on TV. He goes to sit down on the floor, leaning against the couch. It’s not as hot outside as it’s been, breezy and comfortable. They’ve opened the windows, and he takes the time to breath. He shifts a bit on the floor, nervous. He’s painfully aware of everything going on on the TV, every couple holding hands in a drama.

“Matthew,” Taehyung catches his attention. “Do you want us?”

His heart comes to a screeching halt, whipping around to look at Taehyung. His eyes are still trained on the TV, but when Mathew stares he looks him in the eye.

“Taehyung, I don’t-”

“Hyuna unnie texted me,” Somin interjects. Her bare legs are folded, her feet resting against the side of Taehyung’s knee. Matthew’s heart suddenly starts up again, at a pace that shouldn’t be possible.

“Guys, fuck, I don’t… I never meant to-” He’s stammering, desperate to pick up the pieces.

“Oppa,” Jiwoo says calmly. She looks at him head on, her gaze perfectly steady. Matthew’s heart pounds out of his chest. “Do you want us?”

He swallows. “Yeah, I do.”

Taehyung sinks down off of the couch to sit next to him on his knees. “We want you too.”

Before he can react, the other boy has one hand planted on his chest, and the other carding through the hair on the back of his neck. He leans forward until their foreheads are pressed together, and Matthew has to go cross-eyed to see him properly.

“I really want to kiss you, can I kiss you?” Taehyung murmurs. In Matthew’s shocked state, he nods and Taehyung closes the distance. Their lips move together easily, and Matthew fills with warmth remembering their first kiss just a few days ago, his euphoria bubbling up from deep in his chest to practically spill out of his ears. Somewhere in the static surrounding them he registers two bodies sliding down from the couch, Somin and Jiwoo’s presences on either side of him.

There’s a whisper said close to his ear, Somin’s soft voice sending shivers down his spine. “He’s wanted this for a long time. We all have.” Taehyung’s lips are soft and he loves the feeling of their teeth clicking together and their barely-there stubble catching and making his skin tingle. He licks into his mouth and sighs and Matthew wants to cry out with how great it feels, like an exaltation. Jiwoo skims her fingers down his back and every nerve lights up. He feels Taehyung move his lips to his jaw, slipping down to his pulse and nipping gently.

“Shouldn’t we- fuck, talk about this?” Matthew groans, barely thinking straight.

“We really like you,” Jiwoo says softly. “And you like us the same way.”

“What about-” He attempts, but Taehyung growls a little, a small vibration as he drags his teeth down the column of his throat.

“We know the consequences,” Jiwoo assures him. “But when four people feel the same way, how could we pass that up?” When she says it like that it’s so simple, so easy. His heart sings.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Somin murmurs from his other side, and Matthew tilts his chin to meet her. Somin tastes like cherry lip balm and coffee, and she kisses slower than Taehyung, warm and heady. Between kissing Somin, Taehyung’s mouth on his collarbone, and Jiwoo’s hands resting on his shoulders, her thumb rubbing the nape of his neck, he feels like he might explode. The other boy’s hand is hot, pressed against his abs over his shirt.

Somin pulls away and he turns his head to meet Jiwoo, who sucks his bottom lip into her mouth and nips playfully.

Taeyoung pulls him onto his lap with more strength than he knew he possessed, his head level with his heart. He wraps his arms around him, Somin as she kneels behind him. He kisses Jiwoo hot and heavy, feeling a thousand miles away with Somin’s teeth teasing the shell of his ear and Taehyung making beautiful wine-red marks bloom on his chest. They’ll all endure the wrath of their stylists and makeup artists later, but for now it’s worth it. It’s all worth it.

At some point Jiwoo’s lips are once again replaced with Somin’s softer kisses, and when they pause to catch their breath again he finds that Jiwoo and Taehyung are caught in an embrace, both of them holding on to eachother almost aggressively, because of course how else could they. Over Somin’s shoulder he catches sight of their tongues swirling together and it goes straight to his core.

It doesn’t once occur to him to feel weird or jealous that two of the objects of his affections are making out in his lap. He hadn’t given as much thought to the idea that the others like eachother just as much as he did, but only fills him with wonder that things could work out like this. Maybe he does believe in fate.

Taehyung reaches over and palms the growing bulge in his pants and Matthew can’t help but openly moan into Somin’s mouth. He feels her lips grin into a smile, and she moves her mouth to whisper along his jaw, and he’s got nothing to disguise his low whimpers. He feels a bit embarressed at his own panting and sighing but the hand grinding into his dick feels too good and he wants them to _know_ how good they make him feel.

Somin hovers near his ear and whispers, “Do you want to move to the bed?” He almost laughs at the idea of the four of them wriggling around in Taehyung’s small double bed, but he agrees. Suddenly gripped with a rush of confidence, he easily hoists Somin into his arms, carrying her to the bedroom. She squeels in surprise, and Jiwoo laughs aloud, taking Taehyung’s hand and dragging him behind them.

He neatly deposits Somin on the bed, and Jiwoo falls on her like she’s been starved. He wonders how many times those two have kissed since Friday night when they were drunk. They certainly don’t look nervous, just eager and happy. Jiwoo hovers over her with her knee tucked between Somin’s thighs, caging her in and kissing her like she needs it to survive, and Somin is just taking it, arching her back and sighing. It’s so mesmerizing that Taehyung has to tug on his arm to get him to focus.

With their strength combined, they make quick work of moving Matthew’s bed up against Taehyung’s bed, and Taehyung sits down next to the girls on the Megabed. He trails his fingers up her back and she arches, grinding down. He lays back next to them, beckoning Matthew to him.

Laughing, he takes a running leap onto the ridiculous thing (the bed, not Taehyung) and Somin groans in annoyance at the springs creaking under her. Jiwoo flicks his side as he shuffles over, muttering something about ‘don’t break it.’ Taehyung is just cackling, stretching his arms out. Matthew accepts. Leaning over the other boy, it feels like a dream, Taehyung grabbing at his hips to pull him into him.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” He laughs aloud.

“Doing what?” Taehyung feigns innocence, his eyes going exaggeratedly big.

“Yah, Oppa, don’t tease him,” Jiwoo continues to scold.

Taehyung just smirks. “Yeah, we’re definately fucking.”

At this, Matthew runs his short nails up his sides, making him shiver as his shirt rides up over his belly-button, exposing the light trail of jet black running under his waistband. He wriggles out of the shirt, his back arching as Matthew grips his sides, thumbing at his nipples. Matthew kisses and licks down his colar, making J.Seph choke on the sighs bubbling up from his core. The girls have stopped kissing, opting to watch Matthew’s ministrations while Somin plays with Jiwoo’s hair. He squirms under all the attention.

“Why am I the only one with my tits out,” he pouts, even as Matthew slides his mouth down to lave over his right nipple, making him moan aloud.

“What, are they lonely?” Somin laughs at him, reaching over to pinch the left one.  

“I think we should all stop wearing clothes now,” Matthew decides.

Everyone seems to agree to this. Jiwoo runs her hands up under the back of his shirt and pulls it over his head, and with her nod he does the same for her. Taehyung undos his own zipper and kicks off his pants, while Somin sidles up behind Jiwoo and slips her shorts off, leaving Jiwoo to Matthew’s zipper.

“I hope nobody minds.” Taehyung begins. He sits up and pushes on Matthew’s chest until he’s laying down, planting himself between his knees. “I really want to suck your dick.” Fuck, this really must be a dream. Matthew’s laughing, his face red, until Taehyung bows his head and presses his lips to his clothed bulge, and his laugh isn’t much of a laugh anymore.

Somin sits next to him and Jiwoo sits next to Taehyung, and it’s a little embarrassing how hard he is and how much he’s moaning, just from the warm mouth on his covered dick, leaving dark spots on the fabric. He continues like this, kissing inside his muscular thighs and teasing him until he’s struggling to stay still. When he finally tugs Matthew’s boxers down and pulls his cock out, it’s gentle and reverent almost. He’s breathless, staring at him holding his hard, heavy cock in his hand, his expression unreadable. Somin sighs happily next to him, and then before he knows it Taehyung flashes him a beaming smile and kisses the crown lovingly, rubbing his tongue softly from base to tip.

He wants more than anything to buck his hips up into that incredible heat, but Jiwoo has a hand resting lightly on his hip. There’s no pressure behind it, but it serves as a gentle warning. It’s for the best, he wouldn’t want to hurt Taehyung. Matthew lovingly cards his fingers through his soft, dark hair as he takes him fully into his mouth, laving at the tip with his tongue and using his hand to barely stroke what he can’t take. Next to him, Somin runs her fingers along his jaw and he turns to her, capturing her lips easily.

The combination of kissing Somin and getting blown by Taehyung proves to be deadly; he feels light headed with pleasure, doing everything he can to stay grounded and not roll his hips too hard. It soon becomes impossible, however, because he’s suddenly swallowing around him without warning, and it’s suddenly so _hot_ and _tight_ that he chokes. He rests his forhead against Somin’s, unable to keep multitasking when he feels so fucking good, until she gently turns his head and forces him to watch Taehyung working.

“Jesus,” he breathes. “where did you learn to do this?”

Taehyung pulls off with an obscene pop, replacing his mouth with his hand, stroking. He shakes his head, his jaw loose.

“Never done it before,” he clarifies in a beautifully rough voice, immediately going back to sucking him off. Matthew throws his head back, totally entranced by the way Taehyung’s lips drag over his shaft, how his eyelashes look slightly wet on his cheeks.

“Fuck, your mouth is so good.”

Taehyung seems to feed off the praise, bobbing his head with renewed vigor. He slides his hand up his leg to hold onto his hip, like in his fantasy. Jiwoo slides her fingers into his hair, and pushes his head down, encouraging him to take all of Matthew’s length. When Taehyung’s nose is nestled in the dark curls at the base of his cock, Somin sighs, parting her legs to rub herself over her underwear.

The heat gathers in his belly almost unexpectedly, and it’s all he can do to pull Taehyung off, breathlessly saying, “Stop, stop-”

“What’s wrong?” Taehyung asks. His lips are bright red and shining, and he almost finishes right then at the sight.

“You’re gonna make me cum,” he groans. “Don’t want to finish yet.” Somin outwardly moans at his words, still making circles with her fingertips.

“Hear that, look how good you did,” Jiwoo laughs teasingly, and Taehyung shoves her lightly. “I think there’s a job for you,” she says to Matthew, nodding at Somin.

Matthew eagerly recovers, ignoring the throbbing pressure in his cock in favor of crawling towards Somin. He captures her lips in a quick, messy kiss before she’s got her hands in his hair and is trying to push his head down. He resists though, determined to kiss down her body and rack up anticipation. He runs his tongue over her collar, sucking a beautiful mark on her breast where it’ll be hidden under her clothes, pressing kisses into her abs and dragging his teeth on the inside of her thigh. Her breath hitches at the bite, and he quietly asks permission before taking off her panties and letting his breath ghost over her beautiful pussy.

He does his best to take his time, wanting her to feel as good as possible. It’s not nearly his first time eating out a girl, but this time feels the most important, and he wants to give her everything she deserves. He starts by running his tongue up her folds, dipping into her slit and gathering up the wetness. He loops his arms around her legs and gently spreads them wider, alternating from sucking on her clit to making hickeys inside her thighs, teasing. He wants to leave her trembling.

Next to him, Jiwoo has pushed Taehyung down and is chilling between his knees, her fingertips pressed into his hips. She carefully bobs her head on his dick, occasionally doing nothing but sucking on the tip. He should have known she’d be such a tease, Taehyung is gasping like a fish out of water, his fingers scrabbling around in the sheets to avoid pushing her head. Matthew reaches over and takes his hand, and Taehyung squeezes it gratefully, like a lifeline. He starts to fuck Somin open with his tongue, and a shiver runs through her, rolling her hips onto his tongue. She covers her mouth with her hand to muffle her moans, but Jiwoo takes notice. She pulls off of J.Seph’s cock to pull her hand away, her voice low.

“Let us hear you, Somin-ah,” She says. Matthew reaches over to thumb her clit while he tongue-fucks her, and she cries out, her whole body shaking.

“Do you want me to make you cum, Somin?” He asks her, and she’s nodding desperately, her fingers locked in his hair, trying to move his mouth back to her pussy. He laughs, and returns to eating her out.

Taehyung and Jiwoo move to sit on either side of her, Jiwoo’s hand ghosting over her stomach and Taehyung catching her lips in his. Somin trembles, her hand clenching tighter in his hair as he flicks his tongue on her clit, sucking until she’s dripping and then licking it up. He carefully slides one big finger inside, meeting no resistance. She immediately clenches down on it and gasps, her hips rocking to try to fuck herself on his finger.

“More, more,” she cries, and Matthew slides in a second digit, all the way up to the knuckles, stroking her walls. He flattens his tongue on her clit and she shakes through her orgasm, riding his fingers and tongue while Taehyung kisses her neck. The way she tightens on his fingers impossibly have Matthew grinding into the bed without realizing.

He slips his fingers out carefully, but Somin grabs his wrist and pulls his hand to her face, taking her fingers into her month and sucking the mess off, her soft tongue flicking between his fingers. All three of them sit there gawking until Jiwoo kisses her hard, the two of them falling backward into the pillow. They quickly converse in hushed whispers, with Somin nodding enthusiastically.

Jiwoo leans back on the pillows. Somin kneels on her elbows, her ass arched in the air, looking ridiculously inviting. She looks back.

“Oppa?” she asks, looking at Taehyung. Matthew laughs aloud, he looks like his birthday has come early. She lays her head in Jiwoo’s lap as he shuffles over. The condom Matthew tosses at him hits his shoulder and bounces off, so he takes the opportunity to rip it open and roll it onto Taehyung for him.

Somin and Taehyung whine in unison as he slides inside, his hands fluttering downwards to brace on her hips. Somin lowers her head to Jiwoo’s pussy, licking quickly and desperately, and Jiwoo tangles her fingers in Somin’s hair and grinds up onto her lips. Taehyung starts off slow, but Somin sighs, rocking backwards once again. Jiwoo nods at him, her eyes heavy-lidded, and Taehyung ups the tempo, sliding in and out at an even pace. His head falls backward with pleasure.

“Matthew,” Taehyung gasps, his eyes half closed, bucking into Somin. “Fuck me.” Matthew growls a little bit in the back of his throat, Taehyung’s words making his dick twitch.

“You want me to? How bad, baby?” he sidles right up behind him, splaying a broad hand over his stomach and whispering in his ear.

“Please, please, I really want it,” the other man moans, reaching behind him and grabbing at Matthew’s hip.

Matthew wastes no time in grabbing the lube from the nightstand and rolling on a condom. He puts a bit on his fingers and carefully rubs some around his hole, his hips stilling. Matthew massages his hole with his finger, and Taehyung thrusts in, then rocks back, Matthew’s finger sliding in.

Taehyung keeps fucking Somin, everytime he pulls back taking Matthew’s finger deeper. He adds a little more lube, and has no trouble pushing in a second and third finger inside. By the third finger Taehyung is breathing hard, holding tight to Somin’s hips and rocking forward, then back. He cries out in disappointment when Matthew pulls his fingers out, but lets out a long, shivering groan when his fingers are replaced by the head of Matthew’s thick cock, and his thrusts become much less measured.

Taehyung can’t do anything but rock between the two of them helplessly, Somin tight on his sock and Matthew bigger than anything he’s ever had before. It’s almost too much, hovering right over the line between pleasure and over stimulation, and Matthew can tell by the way he’s moaning on every thrust that he loves it. Matthew looks over Taehyung’s shoulder, watching Jiwoo murmer quiet ecouragement to Somin, and sees that they love it too.Matthew wraps an arm around Taehyung’s abs to hold him steadier, the other hand reaching to the small of Somin’s back.

“Fuck, you all look so good like this,” Matthew groans in Taehyung’s ear. He meant to whisper it, but Jiwoo grins crookedly.

“It’s good from my- ah- angle, too,” she laughs breathily, dissolving into quiet moans. “You, fuck- hear that, Somin?” She’s trying to dirty talk but she can’t seem to stop moaning. Somin herself is too busy working Jiwoo’s clit with her tongue to respond.

“Gonna cum,” Taehyung groans, thrusting fast and deep.

“Yeah?” Matthew growls, pounding into him to match his pace.

Somin is suddenly too overcome to multitask, and she lays her head in Jiwoo’s lap again, her mouth falling open in a constant stream of gasps and moans.

Taehyung nods quickly, his hips moving wildly. “Feels so good,” he sighs. He thrusts once, twice, three times and he’s done, hips stuttering as he releases into the condom, his long moan dissolving into heavy breathing. Matthew doesn’t let him breathe for long before he bends the other man over, wrapping an arm around his waist and holding him close, hammering in so hard Taehyung is seeing stars. He doesn’t slow up through his orgasm, just keeps going until his limbs are like liquid, groaning in pleasure. Somin reaches down to barely rub at her clit and she’s tightening around Taehyung impossibly while Matthew keeps his hips moving.

When he’s through the two boys both sit back, pulling off the condoms and knotting them. Matthew barely registers it when Jiwoo pounces, pushing him backwards with surprising strength.

“Can you go again?” she asks, breathing hard. Matthew quickly nods; he aims to please, and he;s already getting hard again just from how desperate she looks. Jiwoo grabs a fresh condom and slides it onto his quickly hardening cock, wasting no time in straddling his hips and sinking onto it.

She lowers herself all the way down slowly. The both of them let out a sigh of relief when he bottoms out. She rotates her hips, adjusting to his size.

“God, it’s so big,” she moans. Matthew groans at her praise. “Fuck,” she gasps, and starts riding him in ernest, chasing her orgasm. He sits up so he can hold her hips as she bounces, but Taehyung is already there, and before he knows it, Somin is kneeling behind him, leaving lingering kisses on his neck.

Jiwoo’s finally at a loss for words as she fucks herself on Matthew’s dick, all she can do is put her hands on his shoulders and tip her head towards his, engaging him in a messy, desperate kiss as she shakes through one orgasm and just keeps going until she’s crying out at the second. Matthew didn’t think he could come again, but the way Jiwoo tightens up and just milks his cock has him bucking up once more.

Post-orgasm, Jiwoo just falls off of him, all four of them collapsing on the bed. Somin walks wobbly-legged to the bathroom and comes back with four washclothes. Matthew just drops his over his face for a minute before cleaning up.

“That was incredible,” Jiwoo sighs, and the other three just nod, at a loss for words. They’re quiet as they try to process what they just did.

Matthew sighs happily, sitting up to look at the other three. “Can we call eachother ‘jagiya’ from now on?”

And it’s as simple as that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed <3 this is my first time ever finishing a fic, thank you for supporting me and giving me so much love!! I'm still unsure of whether or not i'll write an epilogue, so stay tuned just in case!  
> chapter title is from what's going on by triple h, since they indirectly played a roll in this fic lol, support their comeback soon  
> as your reward for being patiant with me, here's a mini mix of songs i listened to while writing this! if i had the energy to make this longer these would be the chapter titles lmao  
> \- too much (loco/dean)  
> \- shut up and groove (heize/dean)  
> \- what's going on (triple h)  
> \- take care of you (giriboy)  
> \- and july (heize/dean)  
> \- girl girl girl (triple h)  
> \- she's a baby (zico)  
> \- the way (ariana grande/mac miller) (somin and bm covered this in toronto, it's adorable)  
> \- july (kris wu)  
> \- u (primary/kwon jin ah/rm)  
> \- your eyes (hoody/jay park)
> 
>  
> 
> thanks again!


End file.
